


The Oracle

by RiYuYami



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), Illustrations, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, just some silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: Crawly had heard word of the famous oracle, and curiosity was in her nature to see what all the hubbub was about with this mysterious prophet. Correct predictions, a beautiful, mysterious being who seemed to be otherworldly, long, white hair-Oh, she should have seen this coming.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	The Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> So, a while back my sister drew a beautiful sketch of Aziraphale in the Greek era, and I couldn’t resist the idea of thinking of her as having been the Oracle of Delphi for a number of years.
> 
> Hence, this story existing.
> 
> Warning: tweaks to history, but what else is new in this fandom. As we don’t know all the details of the Oracle of Delphi, due to different accounts and there being no true time period to figure out, I’m basing this on a period of time when she was more popular.
> 
> The amazing sketch included in this fanfic is the one drawn by my sister, nucleargers on tumblr, and she gave me permission to use it. Thanks, dude! 
> 
> On with the fic!

**570 B.C., Delphi**

The land and collection of city-states that would later be known as Greece in the distant future was a rather lovely place to be, if Crawly had to admit this to herself.

She rather liked the culture, the wine, the fashion. Sure, it had its faults, what human civilization didn’t, but it was a great place for a demon like herself! Crawly had done her best to cause a lot of trouble up here, especially since she may or may not be the reason behind a number of myths that the Greeks have adapted into their religious beliefs and daily lives.

Case in point, Crawly was the one behind the Medusa myth.

Sure, the humans got a lot of the details horribly wrong, making up different versions of the poor girl’s origins on how she became a gorgon, but in reality… well, Crawly had found a really nice cave to hang out in, and since nothing of interest was happening, she decided to take a nap inside.

Turns out, humans really like exploring, and Crawly hated having to be woken up to deal with them. So, when some foolish man came trudging about in her hiding spot, he’d woken her up, and she was not a morning person. Half formed as a snake with terrible bed head that seemed to look like a mass of snakes really frightens men off.

Crawly even heard of the legends that she turned men to stone, so a few miracle statues helped to keep people away. Until some little upstart named Perseus showed up and went to attack but ended up just telling her all the bullshit that was happening in his life and why he was there. Crawly felt bad for him and felt a huge desire to cause trouble and… yeah, he’s remembered for being a monster slayer (with the fake head she made for him), and she got to be left alone.

But now, she was up and about, having gotten bored and was so rudely told to go back to causing trouble. And here the demon was, walking along a trail to this mysterious cave and temple, set up for the god Apollo. Dagon had given Crawly a mission to keep her busy, one that basically said, ‘screw up these humans favorite prophet’.

Couldn’t hurt to ruin someone’s day, it was what Crawly did best, after all. And besides, curiosity got the better of her, she wanted to see why humans flocked to this mysterious woman who seemed to be able to speak for the gods and told the future.

Oh, she had heard about some of the prophecies, Oedipus really cemented this girl’s status in the world, and Crawly wanted to know how she knew all of these things. Humans aren’t great at predicting, sometimes they get lucky, but most never get it right. It wouldn’t be until centuries later when a woman named Agnes would be lucky every single time.

But Crawly didn’t know about her, so she was stuck with whoever this woman in the present was.

There wasn’t much that Crawly knew of this prophet, except that she was called the Pythia, a disgusting name as it means ‘to rot’, based on a story where Apollo killed a Python, that she was beautiful and covered in gold, and that you had to do some stupid journey to get to her.

“Seems an awful lotta work to get your fortune told…” Crawly grumbled to herself, following behind a few others who had bothered with the journey. They held onto gifts for the Oracle of Delphi, apparently as a way to get the priests that waited on her to see them sooner.

Crawly had been quick to miracle up an amphora of the richest, sweetest wine she knew of as a gift, or a bribe. If not, a pinch of demonic intervention could get her seen sooner.

“Ah,” a young man in front of her spoke up, “but it is worth it! The Oracle is never wrong, and I wish so desperately to know of what is to come for me!”

“Sometimes it’s best to not know.” Crawly snipped.

“Then why are you making the journey?” He asked, turning to look back at her, a look crossed his face when he saw her eyes. “Are you to ask the gods… uh…”

Crawly glared. “It is not about my eyes, if that is what you’re thinking. No, I am simply curious.”

The man just nodded, turning away. Crawly rolled her eyes and moved past him, picking up the pace. The sooner she got here, the better.

\--

In her hands was the vessel of wine and laurel leaves, a symbol of the journey Crawly had to take, given to her by priests. She was checked to see if she was worth the Pythia’s time, and she was, with a bit of demonic intervention, maybe.

The annoying man from before drew the lot to go before her, so Crawly had to wait. She was the last, which didn’t bother her, meant less people to deal with afterwards.

She watched as the man came back into view, looking so worried, yet his face was flushed with something else.

“So,” Crawly drolled out, “how’d it go? What’s she like?” She asked, hissing a bit.

“She… said somethings that have me really needing to rethink some of my choices in life.” The man had sighed, but then he smiled. “But oh, her face… so sweet and soft, like a plump date! And her hair, so beautiful, so white, whiter than marble!”

Crawly raised an eyebrow. White hair? Plump face? She almost groaned aloud as she moved forward, her turn now.

She told the men waiting for her to back off, she didn’t need them getting involved in her business. They seemed to take the hint as Crawly made her way into the cave, coming to a stop at the sight before her. There, sitting on a tripod seat, was a woman dressed in the cleanest, whitest fabrics that no one in this land would ever be able to keep that clean.

Even from here, she could see the gold in the fabric, making intricate patterns, and the royal purple she wore around her shoulders. The fabric was form fitting, letting Crawly see her soft, chubby figure, a figure that Crawly was very familiar with.

And of course, that face, she knew that face better than even her own.

Sweet and soft, like a plump date, a perfect way to describe a hedonistic angel’s adorable face!

Crawly did have to admit, she loved it when Aziraphale got adventurous and grew out her feathery locks, she looked cute with long hair. Not that the demon would ever tell her in a non-mocking manner, had a reputation to uphold.

But right now, she didn’t look cute as she looked at Crawly with an expression of ‘oh no, not you’. “What are you doing here?” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“I could be asking you the same question, angel.” Crawly smirked before holding up the amphora. “Also, I brought wine! So, I think it’s obvious why I’m here.”

Aziraphale looked at the pot before sighing, carefully slipping from her seat to approach her demonic companion of several millennia. “Thank you very much for the gift, Crawly. Let me guess, you wish to learn of your future?”

“Hmm… yeah, but I was also supposed to give you trouble, but I think me just being in front of you troubles you enough, yeah?” She continued to smirk as she followed Aziraphale to a table.

There was silence between them as Aziraphale poured two glasses of wine for them, keeping her eyes on her task and allowed the demon to observe her.

They hadn’t seen one another in quite some time, not since Crawly went off to nap for a few decades, and she took notice to how… lovely the angel was. It was very rare for the other to take on a more feminine appearance, as Aziraphale tended to be more masculine, due to circumstances and more people listening to a male angel than a female one.

But Crawly loved when she’d get to see Aziraphale like this, not that she didn’t love seeing her presenting male either. She loved all Aziraphale’s, but this was a rare treat, the sweetest drop of honey.

Her soft curves worked well for her, she even looked a little plumper since the last time they met, all these gifts must be doing well for someone like the angel. Her hair was long, pulled back in the style of a few years ago, but it was messy and perfect, just like it always was. The demonic of the two beings had a very strong feeling that the clothing Aziraphale wore were of the finest materials, as is typically of her. Purple, the color of those who had status and money in this day and age, looked amazing on her, really brought out her natural colors. 

“Oh, thank you.” Aziraphale charmed tone snapped Crawly out of her thoughts, seems that last thought was said aloud.

“S-shut up.” Crawly hissed and took her glass, sipping it. She made the right choice on producing this type.

Aziraphale smiled at her sweetly and led her to a spot of cushions and the like. “I’m guessing you’re my last today?”

“Yep, made sure of it too.” Crawly replied as she sipped her wine once more. “So, how the Heaven did you end up in this position!”

The angel blushed, looking a bit embarrassed. “Weeeelllll… to be honest, I was, uhh… I was wandering around, looking into caves, and someone caught me looking into this one and I panicked and said that I heard the voices of the gods from within. I don’t know why I said that! But I did, just panicked on the spot, told whatever lie tumbled out of my mouth.”

She huffed, taking a big drink. “So, the man took my word to be the truth and… I kinda ended up being spoken to by more humans and kept saying more things. I even threw in this nonsense with these vapors in the cave as being what the gods used to speak to me, especially Apollo, as a lot of folks tend to flock towards him for advice.”

Crawly listened, smirking behind the rim of her cup. “So, how do you make all these prophesies work, angel?”

“Ah, that’s… the tricky part. Apparently, a lot of the things I say come true because humans make them so, simply ineffable circumstances result in these things. Or the humans panic so much that they happen, like poor Oedipus. Oh, I ruined that man’s life, but I think it was gonna happen anyway. Ah, and, uhh… sometimes it’s a miracle here and there, you know? I mean, when I report them to Heaven, I am explaining them as good deeds and blessing! Or to help a human along with a fated task, yes?”

The demon nodded before pausing. “Why… exactly were you looking into caves?”

Aziraphale’s cheeks burned a bright red. “W-well, uhh… about that, my dear, oh…” She cleared her throat, setting her cup down, and turned to look up at the woman in front of her. “I was looking for you.”

Crawly, in the future, would remember her reaction to this and equate it to a computer short circuiting. “Hkg… what? Y-you were looking for me?”

“Well, yes.”

“But why?” Crawly squeaked out, unable to compose herself.

Aziraphale’s smile was gentle, her hazel-blue eyes bright as she gently took Crawley’s hands into her own. “Because I missed you, my dear girl. And because I wanted to spend time with you. I’m happy to have you here, I’m glad you went looking for me, even if it was unintended, which I don’t mind. You always seem to find me.”

The Serpent of Eden was now the one who was flushed in the face as she looked at the Oracle before her. She swallowed hard, looking away. “W-well, sometimes that’s just how it is! I’m not surprised you wanted to find me, I’m pretty blessedly popular, ya know!”

The blonde chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Whatever you say, Crawly. So, tell me, what sort of wiles have you gotten up to in recent years? Still making up things for these people to believe in to get back at Gabriel’s rude comments about you?”

“Of course! Bet you can’t guess what monster I influenced into creation!”

“Medusa!”

“… Lucky guess, angel.”

“Oh, it’s not a lucky guess when you were a guest at the party where the young warrior presented the snake-haired head of someone I know very well. Excellent fake, dear, really threw them for a loop.”

“Of course!” Crawly smirked, leaning against the angel after she shifted to sit next to her than across. “Some of my best work! And you?”

Aziraphale put an arm around the demon, smiling. “Oh, you know, ruining lives while improving others in the process thanks to ‘divine fates’ from the gods.”

“Oooh, how devilish of you! These people really got you working my magic on ‘em!”

“Oh, shush, it’s just circumstances, you silly serpent.” Aziraphale replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek. “Besides, as I said, a lot of it is their own doing, as is normal with them.”

Crawly choked on her drink at the kiss and mumbled that she knew Aziraphale still had a hand in things to cover up her embarrassment over the affectionate act. Aziraphale just smiled, letting her ramble as she leaned against her friend.

“Wanna go grab a nibble? There’s this lovely place that knows just the right way to make lamb so tender you can swallow it easily.”

“Sounds good, you’re paying with offerings.”

“How else do you think I pay for things nowadays?”

END

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something dumb and fun, really just wanted to write them being soft wives together. I really need to write more wives in the future, if I ever get ideas.
> 
> Again, a huge thank you to my sister for inspiring my headcanon of Aziraphale being the Oracle, and for letting me post her art in this story!
> 
> Thanks for reading, please comment and kudos!


End file.
